Camping and Kisses
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: What happens when you put teenagers in a tent? JV and CM. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Camping and Kisses- Chapter 1

A/N- OK I said I'd be writing a couple of one-shots before I do another long fic but I posted this as a one-shot and had 2 cut it down so i've split it into 2 parts now so I can include more fluff. This is one that all you J/V shippers will enjoy (even though I'm usually a J/L shipper I don't mind the occasional J/L story) So enjoy!

xXxXxx

"Thanks for staying with me over the long weekend" Josie Trent said greatfully to her roommate, Corrine.

"No problem, but Lucas and Marshall would still have been here if I wasn't" Corrine replied

"But it's nice to have a female around as well" Josie laughed

"Yeah, now we can stay up late and talk about boys" Corrine teased

"You can" Josie laughed "And I'll pretend to listen" and with that she walked off. Corrine shook her head as she giggled and followed her back to their dorm room.

xxXxXxx

"So long weekend at school with the girls huh" Lucas said to Marshall

"Yeah" Marshall said distractedly, not paying Lucas much attention

"What are you looking…oh", Lucas saw that Marshall was focused on Corrine who was laughing with Josie on the football field bleaches.

"Oh yeah, that' s not obvious" Lucas mocked him

"What's not? What are you on about?" Marshall snapped back, going red and turning to look at his science book. Leaving Lucas to quietly chuckle to himself.

xxXxXxx

The weekend went by slowly, with the majority of the students arriving back on Tuesday. The school was virtually empty for 4 days. Leaving Josie, Marshall, Lucas, and Corrine with nothing to do but lie around, do homework and Corrine had even got Josie to do something that resembled tidying on her side of the room. By Monday evening they had done everything they had planned and there was nothing more they could do but spread themselves over Lucas' and Marshall's room and talk about anything that popped into mind.

"I'm bored" Lucas groaned, lying on his bed

"That's just because your girlfriend went away with her family for the weekend" Marshall teased.

Lucas chucked a pillow at him, he had finally gotten over his crush on Josie and had started going out with a girl that they all (except Josie) had known since 1st grade.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lucas called out

The door opened and Vaughn stepped inside "Hey guys, my Dad and I got back early"

"Hey" They all said in unison

"Wanna join the fun fest?" Josie said sarcastically, leaning over the back Lucas' bed

"Is this all you've been doing this weekend?" Vaughn asked

"Pretty much" Marshall replied depressingly "And now we're bored out of our minds"

"Alright then, we have one more day a holidays left, why don't we do something fun" Vaughn said enthusiastically. The rest grunted and mumbled in response.

"I've got it!" Vaughn continued "We could go camping"

"But we're not allowed to leave the school grounds" Lucas said turning towards him

"Then we'll do it on the football field" Vaughn mused

"Seriously?" Marshall didn't looked convinced

Corrine laughed, "I don't think we'll have another opportunity to, let's do it!"

"On the other hand it sounds like a great idea, I'm in!" he said immediately after Corrine spoke, grinning shyly at her. Causing her to go scarlet and look away, then turn back and return the very sweet, innocent smile, which made his stomach and heart flutter.

"I guess I'll go to" Lucas shrugged

"Well I'm not staying inside by myself" Josie stated "So count me in"

"Cool, I'll go get one of my dad's tents and we can go put it up now" Vaughn said

"You can't have a campout without food that would make my parents cringe, me and Josie will go to the store and get…supplies" Corrine laughed, getting up, grabbing Josie and walking out of the room

"Bye Marshall" she blushed.

Marshall sat there unable to speak so he just gave a little wave "B-b-bye" he managed to get out…after she had gone but still understandable

"I can see your going to enjoy tonight Wheeler" Vaughn teased as he slapped Marshall on the back.

xXxxXxXxxXx

A/N- Ok so is this a good start? It should only have 2 chapters, 3 at the most. I'll try and update in the coming week. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Camping and Kisses

Chapter 2

xxXxXxx

By the time Josie and Corrine returned to the school, the boys were already struggling to put up the rather small tent, but by the time the girls had unpacked all the fizzy drink, chocolate and endless bags of chips they had bought the tent was up and the boys were standing outside it looking very pleased with themselves.

"Isn't she a beauty" Marshall said sarcastically

"It's a tad on the small size don't you think" Josie asked

"Well it was the biggest tent my Dad had, we never needed one any bigger, there's only two of us" Vaughn explained

"Oh well we'll just have to squeeze" Corrine said "Come on Josie let's go get dressed" she said and the girls went inside to get changed into their pajamas.

They arrived back just as it was getting dark to find Lucas and Marshall unrolling sleeping bags inside the tent.

"It is really small" Josie repeated

"It's a four man tent" Lucas replied

"Four very little men obviously" Josie laughed and she and Corrine started spreading out the food. Vaughn soon returned to the tent with torches in hand and hung them from the roof so they had plenty of light.

xxXxXxx

After about an hour or so, when all the food was gone and they had run out of science related things to talk about, Josie sat up suddenly with a suggestion.

"Ooh ooh, I know we could play Truth or Dare"

"Yeah!" Corrine squealed

"Sure" Vaughn shrugged in agreement and Marshall nodded

"This should be interesting" Lucas stated as they launched into the game

"Ok Lucas truth or dare?" Josie giggled

"Truth" he replied

"Is it true that you were caught in Amy's dorm room after curfew last week" Vaughn asked

"How'd you find out about that?" Lucas said stunned

"So it's true," Josie laughed

xxXxXxx

After about an hour of ridiculous questions and stupid dares it was Marshall's turn again. All of them were hysterical and when Marshall chose truth Josie calmed down and faced him.

"Alright Wheeler there has to be some special girl out there that tickles your fancy- name her" she said

"Well, honestly there is" Marshall smiled, everyone in the tent moved in so they could hear the next thing he was going to say.

"Dude just say it it's already blatantly obvious you like Corrine" Lucas blurted out

"Lucas you said you wouldn't tell" Marshall looked annoyed

"I knew it!" Josie squealed

"What?" Corrine looked at Marshall with a very shocked expression

Marshall stormed out of the tent looking very pissed off

"Lucas" Josie groaned

"I'll go talk to him" Lucas replied as he opened the tent door. Corrine sat there, still in shock.

xxXxXxx

"Marsh!" Lucas called out when he saw his friend sitting on a nearby bench

"Why'd you do it?" Marshall asked

"Sorry I got swept up in the moment I guess" Lucas said sympathetically

"It's ok, I just can't ever face Corrine again, I mean did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah, I saw a smile" Lucas replied. Marshall looked at him. Lucas raised his eyebrows and nodded in the direction facing away from Marshall.

"Marshall, can I talk to you" Came a voice from behind him. Marshall turned to see Corrine standing there.

"I'll leave you guys alone, I've got to make a phone call" Lucas smirked and walked away

"Corrine I can explain" Marshall started. Corrine shook her head.

"Just tell me, do you like me or not"

Marshall smiled and nodded at the ground "Yeah"

Corrine smiled and went red and looked away.

"For how long?" she asked

"Months I guess," he answered

"Me too" she half whispered  
Marshall looked up in surprise "What?"

Corrine turned to face him, quite aware of how close he was to her

"I…like you too" she said, not breaking eye contact

All of a sudden all sound was blocked out from Marshall's hearing except for his own breathing and the faint sound of Corrine's. He leaned in, not closing his eyes until she was doing the same. The kissed they shared was shy and sweet and the thing they both had wanted for a long time. Marshall wrapped his arms around Corrine's small frame and they sat together, looking at the stars just letting their brains process that they were in reality, no matter how much it seemed similar to their dreams.

xxXxXxx

**Meanwhile**- Josie and Vaughn were sitting in the tent, neither one was talking. They were just sitting there, both pretending to do something else.

"Josie, I might as well take this opportunity to ask you something," Vaughn said, turning his back to Josie

"Yeah" Josie said inquisitively

"Well, I know you were confused about whether you liked me or Lucas, but now that he's going out with Amy…I guess I'm trying to ask if…maybe sometime we could…" Vaughn struggled to find the words to say.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" Lucas said stumbling back in and not noticing that he had just entered in on a very awkward convosation.

"Nothing much" Josie replied, pretending that nothing had happened

"What're Corrine and Marshall doing?" Vaughn asked, trying to change the subject

"Ew, please don't answer that" Josie laughed

xxXxXxx

The next morning the gang woke up in the late part of the morning. The sun was high and the crowded tent was overheated.

"Morning" Marshall whispered in Corrine's ear

Corrine smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips

"Get a room" Josie said, lying next to them. Corrine went bright red

"Rise and shine campers, we have to packed up by the time people start arriving back" Lucas said, entering the tent, having just been to the little boys room.

"We should do this again sometime" Vaughn suggested from the far side of the tent

" Yeah we should" Josie replied smiling shyly at him

"Um, Josie can I talk to you…outside" Vaughn asked

"Sure" Josie nodded as she got up and followed Vaughn out the door

"It's about what I was saying last night, I guess I just want to…uh…if you and me could…" Vaughn struggled again

"Spit it out Pearson" Josie said very assertively

"Wanna go out with me?" Vaughn spluttered

"That sounds…nice" Josie nodded

"Cool" Vaughn said relived

"Very" Josie giggled

"Oi! Don't think you guys can skip helping us clean up" Lucas yelled, standing just outside the tent

"We're coming Lucas" Josie yelled back

"So, nest week?" Vaughn asked.

Josie knew that it was wrong but she had to glance over at Lucas before answering "Yeah, that sounds great"

Vaughn smiled and took hold of Josie's hand, she returned the smile and they started to walk back to the tent. As they walked Josie couldn't help but think that she hadn't really got to make her own decision over Lucas and Vaughn, she also couldn't help but wonder that if Lucas didn't have a girlfriend would her hand be intertwined with Vaughn's right now.

"You know I really do like camping" she said quietly, accepting that sometimes what's forced upon you can sometimes be just what you wanted in the first place.

xxXXxxXXxx

A/N- Ok that's the end tear. Hope you enjoyed it-please review. Oh and about that whole thing at the end it's just because I am primarily a huge J/L shipper and felt I needed to show that it wasn't necessarily Josie's decision to choose Vaughn but she did like it anyway so J/V shippers- you can't beat me up. Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! review.


End file.
